I Like the Way
by xXCabbageXx
Summary: Sasuke realizes just how much he likes Naruto and is determined to win his heart. With the help of a two week mission, he comes to treasure their precious bond. SasuNaru Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. There's so many things I like about you

**I Like the Way**

**Summary:** Sasuke realizes just how much he likes Naruto and is determined to win his heart. With the help of a two week mission, he comes to treasure their precious bond.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru  
**Estimated Length: 13  
****Warnings:** YAOI!!

**A/N:** Yeah, I suffered another vicious attack from the plot bunny. I will get to my other ones, I swear! I'm just hounded with so many new ideas though, I just had to get it down before the inspiration left me! :) So here, you go! This story's based off of the song _I Like the Way_ by _Bodyrockers_. This is my only first-person story. :) WHHEEEE!! So uh, yeah. I didn't exactly look over this before I posted, so I hope there's no major grammatical error or typo...heh...ENJOY!! :)

**There's so many things I like about you, I just don't know where to begin**

Chapter 1

Hello there.

If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I don't enjoy chitchat. No, I absolutely hate the mundane formalities of conversation; it's just a waste of oxygen and energy. If you could communicate through eyes, now, that'd be efficient. Why weren't humans created that way, huh? Why go through all the trouble of creating vocal chords if most people just abuse the privilege of sound by screaming obscenities at me while stalking my every footstep? Answer that, scientists.

But now that you know this information, you'd probably expect me to be some cooped up anti-social freak that only comes out for food whose best friends would probably be the dust bunnies under my hardly-slept-on bed. On the contrary though, I'm not, even if sometimes I really do wish I was.

No, on a daily basis, you can see me apathetically walking around Konoha's streets while simultaneously being stalked by horrid fangirls. But that's not the odd part; it's what's always next to me that's odd.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Heard of him? I'm pretty sure you have. He's the loudmouth, energetic, demon-carrier that everyone now actually acknowledges since he's next in line for the title of Hokage. It's sure to ring a bell.

And yes, it's true. That orange ball of energy is my best friend, who I hang out with every single fucking minute of the day. And you know what else is peculiar? I talk in complete sentences with him, all the time. Strange, right? I mean, who'd believe the aloof and unapproachable Uchiha Sasuke actually bickered like _children_ while in the vicinity of his best friend? No one, that's who.

So now that you've gotten over your shock, there's something else I'd like to mention. Hold on to your bladders, it's a big one.

I...I think I'm in _like_ with Naruto.

...Oh, you've fainted? Psh, weakling. I know it's scandalous and all, but that's no reason to spew blood all over the floor, jeez.

Hey wait, I've thought of another thing that would scare you shitless (though hopefully not here...the floor's already soaking in your nose blood). I have...fantasies...about Naruto. Almost every single night. Which is quite bad, since I regularly sleep over at his dingy apartment.

And I can't tell him how I feel. Because, to tell you the truth, I feel...a lot...towards Naruto. But I'm sure he'd shun me forever if told him, and our friendship would be broken once again (yes, I know I was a retard running off to Orochimaru like that).

Now you see my predicament, don't you? Here's another juicy piece of info. I am currently walking to Tsunade's office. Why? Because I'm being assigned a mission.

With Naruto.

For two whole weeks.

Alone.

...with the exception of Kakashi, but I'm not exactly sure if having him there is a good or bad thing.

So shoo. My introduction is over now. I need to get on with my fruitless pursuit of my fair-haired friend.

I walked in slowly, thoughts of all the horrible consequences of this mission running wild in my highly imaginative mind. What if Naruto found out my secret? What if... I couldn't control myself? Damn, what if _Kakashi_ saw me raping him?!

I started hyperventilating (though it was indiscernible to the normal person). This couldn't possibly turn out good; I have a queasy feeling in my guts.

But I braced myself and walked into Tsunade's office anyways. I took a look around and noticed that Kakashi was already there (to my utter surprise) and Tsunade was speaking in a low tone with him.

"I'm ready, Tsunade-sama."

She turned her calculating eye to me and nodded in confirmation. Kakashi stepped back too, as if they hadn't just whispered secretly right in front of me. My curiosity was piqued, but I knew voicing my questions wouldn't have any desirable results.

Now where was—

"I'M HERE!!"

Heh, right on cue. Naruto had bustled in, hair flustered and cheeks tinted red, a happy grin on his face. Pretty cute, right? I know. He's mine! ...Or, will be, at least. Soon. Maybe. Someday. Damn it, I need to stop being such a wimp! This whole situation is too paradoxical! But...I just can't seem to bring myself to say those three life-altering words...

"Naruto, you brat! I told you to get here thirty minutes early so that you'd actually get here on time, but you're _still_ late!" Tsunade yelled at him, the vein on her forehead throbbing noticeably. I peeked at Naruto out of the corner of my eye and saw him with the most adorable pout on his lips. Damn, I really like it when he does that.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-baba! I was stopped on the way by a tiny gecko that kept trying to sell me insurance, what ever the hell that is!"

Of course, he had picked up this lying habit from our _dear_ instructor, Kakashi. But it's cute when he does it. I smiled slightly, predicting what would happen next.

_BAM!_ Tsunade threw a stamp right past Naruto's head, leaving a little Konoha sign on the wall behind him.

Yep, just like I predicted.

"Lying is bad, kid! Kakashi, look what you've done!" She accused, glaring at Kakashi. He, of course, just laughed sheepishly and shrugged. Typical Kakashi reaction.

"Now come, let's get this over with." She beckoned me and Naruto over and I stalked by, stopping right next to Naruto. If my hands were ever out of my pant pockets, I would have brushed them against Naruto's; but I don't like doing obvious things like that so I didn't.

"Right. So you know the drill, get the scroll all the way over in Wind Country and come back as soon as you can. I told you guys two weeks, but if you're diligent, you can get it over with sooner." I breathed a sigh of relief. Not that I don't want to spend quality time with Naruto, I just don't trust myself too. That makes sense, right?

"Wind country?! Are we going to Suna?!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, his blue eyes shining in excitement. Even though he was already nineteen years old, he still acted like a child. But that's okay. I like that about him.

"No, unfortunately you're going to one of the more remote cities. There's a high level of crime and plenty of rogue ninjas, so keep your eyes peeled," Tsunade cautioned.

Naruto scuffed his feet, annoyed. I guess he really wanted to go check up on Gaara, who is still the Kazekage, might I add. And he is _still_ close friends with Naruto, and he is _still_ creepy, and he _still_ stares relentlessly at _my_ Naruto whenever he visits. Damn it all! I'm not jealous, I swear! There's a fine line between protective and jealous and I _haven't _crossed it!

"Well, we can stop by Suna if we want to though, right? Is this mission urgent?" Naruto tried to bargain, his eyes growing wider and wider by the second. I lost myself and stared deep into them. Boy am I glad those puppy dog eyes aren't directed at me. I don't know how Tsunade can say no to that face.

"...Fine. You can stop by if you really want to. But this mission _better not take more than two weeks_, you hear?!"

Scratch that; even she couldn't resist the power of his pout.

"SCORE! Thank you, Tsunade-baba!" Naruto ran over and gave her a huge hug. I felt myself getting...protective...again. Yep, protective, that's all.

"Brat! Stop calling me old! Just...go! Before I decide to cave your cute little face in!"

Well, I agree whole-heartedly with her. Sometimes, you really want to punch him in the face, and other times, you want to...do other...stuff. But I doubt she had the same images as I did...and if she does (which is disturbing to think about), I will personally murder the Hokage.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto turned to me and held out his hand invitingly. I ignored him. It's what I always do, even though I'd really like to glomp him, no matter how out of character that'd be. But then again, this whole dilemma is quite abnormal.

After standing there with his hands stretched out for a few minutes, Naruto slowly realized that I just simply wasn't going to hold his hand.

And he pouted. Okay, I know I've said it before, but DAMN I like it when he does that.

"Let's go, dobe." I said, smirking. Got to keep my appearances up, you know. Besides, he _is_ a dobe.

"Hmph, you're mean!" He stalked out prissily, with his nose stuck in the air and everything. If that wasn't the cutest sight you've ever seen, I don't know what else could make you go _awww_.

But nevertheless, I hid my furiously beating heart and followed him out with a smirk. Yeah, I know I'm always quite mean to him. But that's the only way I know how to hide my true feelings. You know how little kids pick on their crushes? Well, that's me alright, the bully picking on the cute little boy.

Except probably less innocently.

I sighed, thinking about my one-sided crush. I'm an Uchiha, damn it! I shouldn't _be_ in this situation! Why did I have to fall in lo—I mean, like with Naruto of all people, who was oblivious as hell?! I could've chose anyone from my oh-so-persistent fan club and there'd be no such qualms as this one!

...No, that'd actually be quite horrifying. Having a fangirl as a girlfriend...Oh god, that'd be _terrible!_ So nevermind about that.

Still, why not, like, Sakura or something?! Surely she could understand my needs of being alone! But noooo, I just had to go like Naruto! _Naruto!_ What the hell, God? Are you mocking me?! Have I done something to deserve this punishment of unrequited love?! I mean...like! Yeah, I totally said like.

But, I really can't help it. Damn it!

I just like him so much.

* * *

TBC!!

Did you like it? PLZ REVIEW!! I'm also not very sure about this plot, seems a bit...overused, but whatever. :) **REVIEW!!**


	2. Those beautiful eyes

I Like the Way

Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously

**A/N: **ZOMG thank you ALL SO MUCH for your reviews! I got alot of good feedback on Sasuke's personality, so THANK YOU!!Sorry I don't have time to reply to them this chapter; I'm super busy. I'm just lucky I was able to squeeze in some writing time to keep this story going! :) Hope you guys enjoy, sry it's a bit short...):

Chapter 2- **I like the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes**

"Hey hey hey, Sasuke? How much money ya got, eh?"

My eyes shifted slowly to the babbling blond next to me.

"Well? Tell me, Sasuke!"

If we weren't already jumping from limb to limb at full speed, I would've sped up to avoid having to communicate. But I didn't want to seem too suspicious, so I just ignored him.

"Seriously! I don't have much left...I lost a bet to Kiba yesterday and had to pay for his and Chouji's dinner! Now, Kiba alone is already bad enough, but with CHOUJI there? He sucked my poor froggie-chan dry!" He faked a tear and wiped his cheek, giving a histrionic sniffle.

After a few seconds of silence on my part (he kept sniffling), he finally realized I had no intention of responding or falling for his cute crying trick. Really, you'd think that he'd know by now that talking and Sasuke don't really mix.

With a frustrated yell, he started sulking again. "Gosh, why don't you ever answer my questions or reply to my signs of affection?!"

I nearly slipped off the branch I was jumping on. I quickly landed on a protruding limb a few feet below and stopped, Naruto following me.

"W-what?" I asked, trying to slow my heart beat to only 80 bpm. I finally looked full-fledge at Naruto, who was sweating slightly, the drops rolling down his smooth cheeks to pool at his chin. I couldn't stop my own eyes from also rolling down them, but I pulled myself together in a split second. My control has been slipping lately...

"What? What are you staring at me for?" Naruto gave me a weird look, which asked for a glare back; which was what I did.

"What signs of affection? All you ask me for is money or ramen." That's not completely true; he also asks me to train with him, but that really doesn't count as affection either.

"What?! That's not ALL I ask you for...is it?" He started tapping his chin, probably thinking back on a time when he actually did show signs of affection.

"See what I mean?" I sighed, resuming our traveling.

For a while, Naruto kept silent as we jumped tree to tree. I glanced at him from time to time, just to make sure he didn't die or something. He caught me a few times too, but I just quickly averted my gaze and put on a frown. It works, trust me.

But the silence didn't last much longer.

"OH YEAH, HOW COULD I OVER LOOK _THAT?!_" He suddenly yelled; and quite close to my ear too. I sent him a glare.

"What?"

Naruto beamed at me. If we were in some manga or something, I'd probably fall back, blinded by his beautiful smile. Instead, I just felt this tickling sensation in the back of my nose.

"Well, isn't my chasing of you good enough?!"

Once again, I nearly slipped off. No wait, never mind, I actually did slip off. I quickly regained my footing a few feet below on a sturdy branch. Naruto, of course, followed after me.

"What?" Did my ears deceive me? Naruto was actually chasing after me for _my_ affections? And I thought it was only the other way around!

"I've always been chasing after you!" Naruto stepped closer, making me flinch.

"Always, always! Ever since the first day I heard about you! Ever since the first day I _saw_ you!"

I gulped. Naruto kept on inching closer and closer! W-was he going to confess?!

"And then I finally felt that I had you...but you... Sasuke, you don't know the trauma I had to go through."

Everything was just a giant fuzz of audio now; the only thing I could look at was his eyes, which bore into mine like targets. He was so close that I could see the different shades of blue flicker reflecting off his dazzling eyes. Have I ever told you that his eyes are one of my greatest weaknesses? Yep; after his ass and before his smile.

"Sasuke...I just knew that once I caught you..."

Oh my god.

"I..."

_BONK!! _My eyes started watering.

"-would hit you so hard, you won't know the difference between your ass and your head! I felt _sure_ that I'd pummel you to death, you have no clue how close I was to finishing you off at that battle! Man, I thought that my hate for you was intense when we were kids, but oh no, once you ran away to the snake pedophile, my hatred burned like a thousand suns! But despite my disgust in you, I _still_ tried my absolute hardest to get you back! Doesn't that count as _affection?! _Hmm?!"

And as he said this, he hit me on the head several more times while I was too shocked to block any of them.

"In fact, Sasuke, I feel like I could just beat you up right now!" He took another swing, but in my fury, I grabbed onto his wrists and twisted. Not that hard though, but still pretty harshly.

"Ow! Just kidding, Sasuke, I don't hate you _that_ much anymore. Only about a hundred suns." He gave me a sheepish smile that I wanted to wipe off his fucking face, along with both his eyes because they always seem to distract me from my anger.

Without a word, I leapt back into our route, not wanting to talk anymore. Stupid Naruto, stupid expectations, stupid _everything!_AUGH why did I get all my hopes up? Damn that Naruto, putting all this false optimism in me! Well, if he hates me that much, then...I HATE HIM TOO!

"Sasuke! Come on, I was just kidding! Maybe only fifty suns!"

...Who am I kidding? I could never hate him. Not even if _he _was the one that massacred my whole family.

I slowed down and looked at him. He had the sorriest look on his face, and his eyes were shining with pre-tears.

Or maybe they just shine like that normally. Heh, knowing him that's probably true.

"Sasuke? Forgive me?" His bottom lip jutted out, just begging to be sucked on. But I withheld my urge and gave him a little smile.

"Fine, dobe."

He grinned and whooped, our tiff now over. With a giant leap, he was right next to me with those glittering eyes of his. I couldn't take my gaze off him.

Which is why I gracelessly bumped right into a tree trunk, halting our proceedings.

"Sasuke! You okay?!" Naruto had me by the shoulder, shaking me a bit. Turns out the multiple hits to my head, especially after the tree, made me blank out for a second.

I grunted and sat up, noticing I was still on a branch.

"That was really retarded, you stupid." Naruto started giggling as he imitated me crudely, falling down with very wide dramatic motions.

"Shut up, moron. It's all your fault," I grumbled, standing up. Don't take me for a weakling; I recover pretty quickly.

"What? MY fault? What, did my beautifulness distract you?" He smirked up at me and I growled. So what if it did? Hmph!

"No way, you wish. More like your stupidity." Ahahah oh yeah, nice come back Sasuke.

"You bastard, can't you compliment me even _once?_" Naruto gave me a frown and huffed.

"And die? I don't think so."

"You're a huge giant massive humongo bastard!" Naruto huffed again and jumped away, leaving me behind. I sighed and jumped along too. Here we go again, one argument right after another. And this is why I can't talk too much with him, because I can't stop myself from picking on him! Why am I such a kid?!

"Naruto! Stop going so fast, you'll be too tired if we get attacked." I tried to talk some reason into him.

"No, you bastard!" I could see his pout all the way from my position, and I softly chuckled.

"Naruto, really! Don't be rash. I was just kidding."

At that, Naruto bounded back with a disbelieving look. "You, kidding? Yeah right."

"I was. I'd probably only go into a coma." I smirked at him.

"..."

I felt a sweatdrop rolling down the back of my neck.

Then without warning... "PAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA!! Oh wow, Sasuke, good one! Didn't know you had it in you!"

He gave me a hearty slap to the back, and the mood lifted. I smirked again. Good, good, I'm not totally failing at this communication thing.

"Heheh, well, I forgive you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled at me, real big and real wide. It distracted me for a second and I almost slipped a third time. Note to self: DON'T LOOK AT NARUTO WHEN JUMPING IN PRECARIOUS SETTINGS!

"I never apologized."

"Yeah, but you should have. But I know you won't, so we're skipping that step, okay?" He grinned again.

"Hn." That'll work. This was turning out pretty nicely. And he kept looking at me, so my vision was filled with blue-eyed beauties; I'd have to say I was pretty satisfied right now.

"Let's get there quick, Sasuke! I have a whole month's worth of stuff I need to tell Gaara!"

And just like that, my momentary good mood was stabbed in the chest.

Oh well. As long as he keeps looking at me with those beautiful eyes, I can deal with competition.

Maybe.

--

TBC!! :) See ya guys soon (hopefully :crosses fingers:)


End file.
